Reyna's Reunion
by zombleangel
Summary: Optimus follows a energon trail and it leads to finding the sole ruler of Cybertron How do you think Team Prime will take the news? How do you think Bulkhead will react when he finds out that his long lost sparkmate is still alive? It is a mystery. Read on to find out .
1. Chapter 1- Finding cybertons sole ruler

"There's an Autobot signal three kilo clicks of your current position Optimus." Ratchet said into the comm.

"Thanks Ratchet I'll follow it." Optimus replied then cut the call.

Prime followed the signal and sure enough it led straight to a cybertronian ship.

"Ratchet someone is on the ship, I'm gonna check it out." The Prime told his oldest friend.

"Ok but be careful, we don't know who the Autobot is."Ratchet warned.

"Hello , Is anyone there." Prime asked into the dark ship.

"Help me", the voice said struggling with fallen wires.

Optimus followed the voice bouncing off the ship walls.

When he found where the voice was coming from he froze.

"Optimus you found me, thank the Allspark." Reyna exclaimed looking at Optimus. "Princess/Queen Reyanna , Is that you , Is that really you?" Optimus asked dumbfounded.

"Yes Optimus Prime , It really is me". Reyna replied as she tried to get the fallen wires of herself. "Here let me help you." Optimus offered kneeling down to the wires.

Once the wires were off of Reyna ,Optimus asked his old friend a question."How are you still alive Your Majesty, I mean we all saw you join your father in the Allspark?" Optimus asked.

"Right, that, you see I actually put a dummy in my place, then hid in the shadows and escaped via pod. I ended up here a couple of months ago where you found me." Reyna explained looking down embarrassed.

"The team will be most surprised - especially Bulkhead to know that you're alive." Prime said while hugging his long lost friend.

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Authors note: For all those reading this story you will have to wait till next weekend to find out what happens. Reyna is my own character, i do not own Transformers.**


	2. Chapter 2- The comm-link

**Authors note: No reviews yet? that is alright, you have waited long enough. so with out further ado here is chapter 2!**

Prime touched his comm-link and asked, "Ratchet please open the ground bridge and make sure Bulkhead isn't there." Prime asked via comm link.

"No Optimus, Bulkhead went with Arcee and Bee to get the children from school, why? " Ratchet asked.

"You'll see old friend." Optimus replied with a smile. That left Ratchet to become curious as to what or who Optimus found following the signal.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter is short. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3- Seeing the Base

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 3 of** **Reyna's** **Reunion !**

 **so with out** **further** **-ado,**

 **enjoy!**

Two minutes later a ground bridge opened leading to the Autobot base.

"Follow me Reyna." Optimus said facing the vortex.

"Lead the way Orion." Reyna replied.

When they got to the other side of the vortex Reyna couldn't believe her optics.

Ratchet was on the computer, he was working on per usual.

"Hello Ratchet.", a female voice said behind him. Upon hearing that voice Ratchet froze.

"No it can't be, Reyna is that you ?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"Yes Ratchet, it really is me."she replied for a second time.

"But I thought you joined the Allspark?"Ratchet asked .

"It sure seems like that didn't."Renya answered.

All of a sudden the sound of engines filed the base as the Autobot team vehicles came close to base.

"Reyna hide!" Prime told her . She nodded and hid in the shadows.

When the vehicles came into view it was Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead with their charges, Raf, Jack and Miko.

To Be Continued...

 **Authors Note : Hope you enjoyed . PLEASE REVIEW. See you for the final chapter**


	4. Chapter 4- Reunite with Bulkhead

**Authors note: Here is the last chapter of Reyans Reunion, the chapter you all have been waiting for.**

 **Enjoy!**

When the teens (and preteen) stepped out/off of their guardians they went to see Agent Fowler about something.

Bee, Arcee, and Bulkhead transformed into their bipedal forms. All of a sudden out of the corner of his optic Bulkhead saw a figure in the shadows,so he warned Ratchet.

"Ratchet there is something in the shadows of the base,"Bulkhead warned.

"I'm well aware of that Bulk." Ratchet replied sounding uninterested.

Then Optimus came up to Bulk and said "It was a surprise for you but I guess it's no longer a surprise. You can come out now." Optimus called to the figure.

When the figure came into the light of the base Bulk couldn't believe his optics, it was a white Toyota Rav4.

"Please transform." the Prime ordered kindly.

When the vehicle transformed her optics met with Bulkheads optics.

Bulkhead couldn't believe it. It was Reyna, his long-lost sparkmate. "R-R-Reyna?" Bulkhead asked aloud then he passed out from shock.

 _And yes, he did actually passed out with a big_ ' _ **thunk'**_ _to the floor._

When the humans of Team Prime heard they thought something had fallen and broke,so they rushed to the scaffold and looked down, when Miko looked she saw Bulk passed out so she ran down the scaffold stairs and straight to Bulkhead.

"Bulk, Bulkhead can you hear me?" Miko yelled.

When Bulk had come to he saw his Team Prime, his charge Miko, and his … sparkmate. "Ugh, what happened," Bulk asked gurgly.

"You passed out," Miko explained as she looked into his optics.

"Passed out, from what ?" he asked.

"From seeing me," Reyna replied as she helped Bulk to his peds.

"Reyna is that you?" Bulk asked as if he was seeing a mirage.

"Yes, it is me" Renya replied.

"Oh Reyna, 1 4 3" Bulk said as he got to reunite with his long lost love.

"1432 Bulkhead," Reyana replied as she placed her helm against his.

"Oh by the way Bulkhead, I'm carrying, " Reyna said ever so calmly.

And with that, they lived happily ever after.

The end

Or is it ?

 **Authors Note: My story A Wreckers Daughter is the sequel to this story.**

 **Also, Miko, Jack, and Raf got to meet Reyna. Can you guess what Bulkheads reaction was to the news?**

 **Oh, I almost forgot 143 means I love you & 1432 means I love you too. **

**Please review.**

 **zombleangel out! 😁😃**


End file.
